All The Same
by IluvMarkSalling
Summary: Fifth in the 'Someday We Will Meet Again' Series.


**A/N: kay, I lied, this isn't the last one. I felt I left it a little unfinished, so I'm not sure if I should fix Jesse and Rachel's relationship, or go with the TV plot, and make it Finchel. Please give me your feedback, again you don't need an account.**

**I don't own glee**

You are furious. Jesse has transferred back to Carmel, and with Vocal Adrenaline, _egged_ your baby girl.

"You swore you wouldn't hurt her." You say darkly, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Shelby, I didn't think-"

"You're damn right, you didn't think!" You explode. Jesse shrinks back, in terror. "I trusted you, Jesse. I trusted you with the one thing I care most about in this world, and you broke her heart. Not only that, you humiliated her, and probably scarred her!"

"I was afraid I was going to lose you." Jesse says quietly.

"What?"

"When you saw her at sectionals, you looked happier, prouder than I'd ever seen you. Whenever you talked about her, your eyes would light up, and I was afraid I would lose you. You are the closest thing to a mother that I have, Shelby. I didn't want some girl neither of us really knew, to come between that."

You feel kind of bad for him. You are all he has. But you are not letting him get away with this.

"Jess, I see where you are coming from. Believe me, nothing will come between you and me, but she's my _daughter_. I know you aren't close with your mom, but you still have her. I know you a lot better than she does, but she is your parent. All I'll ever be is your teacher. Rachel, well she shares my DNA, she is just like me, and I do have _some_ claim over her." Jesse bows his head in sadness at the truth of your words. "But for now, you don't have to worry about it. I told her that we needed to appreciate each other from a far, for now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jesse asks.

"I don't know!" You shout. "I just spouted some shit because I didn't know what to do. She doesn't need me, Jess. But I love her. God, I love her so much. But it's too late now. She wanted the idea of a mom, but I can't be that for her."

"Why?" Jesse asks.

"Look at me. I'm not the mothering type. I'm about to turn thirty-four, and look at what my life is like. I work from eight in the morning until sometimes _midnight_. The only relationships I have are make out sessions with mostly gay choir directors. I don't know how to parent a fifteen-year-old girl. She'll have boy problems, and peer pressure, and school problems, and I don't know how to deal with any of that! Maybe it's for the best if she doesn't want me around." You sigh.

"Do you think Rachel cares about any of that? No. She just needs you around. Whatever twisted world you live in where she doesn't want you, is not reality. You need to go and make things right with her." Jesse says determinedly.

'This coming from the guy who just threw _eggs_ at her."

"I'm an actor. Actors change their face, clothes, and name. I can change my mind."

You smirk and hug him tight. "It's times like this where I know beneath that man-whore exterior, you are a good person, Jess."

'I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

* * *

You enter McKinley's auditorium to find Rachel singing. As soon as you recognize the song, you feel a pang of guilt and sadness in your chest.

_I don't mind where you come from _

_As long as you come to me_

_But I don't like illusions I can't see_

_Them clearly_

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare _

_To fix the twist in you_

_You've shown me eventually what you'll do_

_I don't mind_

_I don't care_

_As long as you're here_

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_And do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

_Hours slide and days go by_

_Till you decide to come_

_But in-between it always seems too long_

_Suddenly_

_But I have the skill, yeah_

_I have the will, to breath you in while I can_

_However long you stay is all that I am_

_I don't mind, I don't care_

_As long as you're here_

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_And do it all over again_

_It's always the same_

_Wrong or Right_

_Black or White_

_If I close my eyes_

_It's all the same_

_In my life_

_The compromise _

_I'll close my eyes_

_It's all the same_

_Go ahead say it_

_You're leaving_

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are now_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

Throughout the song, you've moved closer to the stage, and Rachel hasn't noticed you yet. When she finishes, you speak up.

"That was wonderful, Rachel." You say. Her eyes widen as she realizes that she wasn't just singing to herself.

"What are you doing here?" She asks quietly.

"I came to apologize." You reply, moving up the stairs.

"Why? I think you've said all you needed to."

"No, I haven't. I screwed up, I really did." You say. You notice that you both are standing on opposite sides of the piano, just like you did before.

"Rachel, I was scared. Terrified, really. I have no idea how to do this right, and I didn't want to disappoint you." You explain.

"You think I'm any different?" Rachel scoffs. You look at her inquisitively. "I'm sure you've imagined what I would be like, just as much as I've imagined you. Over fifteen years I'm sure you've built me up to be this perfect child. Straight 'a' student, popular, low maintenance, but I'm not. I'm the glee club loser that the whole school dumps on. Slushy facials are practically part of my daily skin care, I get them so much. I didn't want to let you down."

"Rachel, honey, don't for a second, think that. I love you no matter what. If those stupid kids can't appreciate you, then they're not worth it, but that doesn't change my relationship with you. Maybe this is different for both of us, but I don't care. I want to make it work." You say. A slow smile comes across Rachel's face.

"I'd like that."

"Can I hug you now?" You ask.

"You don't have to ask, y'know." Rachel says. You grin and make your way to her, and wrap your arms tightly around her.

"I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you too, mom." She replies.

**A/N: The song that Rachel sings is All The Same- Sick Puppies**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
